Mine
Mines are dangerous objects that appear in the ''Hungry Shark'' trilogy and in Hungry Shark Evolution. Mines yield points when eaten by larger sharks, and when destroyed via detonation during a gold rush by smaller sharks. When eaten, mines and mega mines also recover a small amount of Health, and release explosion particles. Mines never give coins, even during a gold rush. There are four types of mines: the normal Mine, and the three variants being the Mega Mine, the Death Mine, (it being the strongest) and the Ice Mine, that inflicts damage and freezes the shark. The Ice Mine is exclusive to a special area part of the Christmas-themed content released in 2014. Mine Mines do moderate damage to small sharks, and low damage to large sharks. They can be eaten by the Megalodon, Big Daddy and the Robo Shark as ammunition; up to 33 can be used. Mega Mine The Mega Mine is more dangerous than standard Mine, and can only be eaten by the Megalodon and the Dunkleosteus. Its danger level is higher than the smaller variety of mines, yet they cannot be eaten by the Robo Shark, but can be destroyed by his mine blast. Ice Mine The Ice Mine is a mine that is made from ice and has spikes of ice as well. The Ice Mine seems to inflict the same damage of a Mega Mine and freezes the shark, making it slower for a few seconds. Its name is official because it is showed in the Hungry Shark Evolution Christmas land official video made by FGOL, the developers of the game. You can see the trailer here. The Ice Mine appears only in the Christmas Wonderland. It can be eaten by Megalodon and Big Daddy. Death/Ultra Mine Death/Ultra Mines can only be eaten by the Big Daddy (in which it can heal a small amount of health), but can be destroyed by the Robo Shark's mine blast. This deadly mine can kill most sharks in one hit, and smolders down approximately two thirds of the Megalodon's health. It deals the most damage out of any object in Hungry Shark Evolution, ''except the Enemy Big Daddy. It is one of the three objects, not counting treasure, that does not appear in the museum (The other being volcanic jets). When approached, the camera zooms out, possibly to help larger sharks avoid it. Its name was debatable, since it was never officially stated in the Museum, but with the release of the Big Daddy shark, one mission (called the 'Mine Muncher Pro 'mission) seemingly confirmed that the name was "Death Mine". While some death mines spawn at certain places at default, most of them seem to spawn randomly near your shark when you earn alot of points at one time so big sharks may see (or eat) dozens of them in one session depending on how fast you get alot of points. They seem to spawn even more the longer you are surviving one session. However, on the Facebook page for Hungry Shark Evolution, one of the posts by the developers referred to the mine as "Ultra Mine". Therefore, both '''Ultra Mine '''and '''Death Mine' names are acceptable. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Underwater Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Medium danger rating Category:Extreme danger rating Category:High danger rating Category:Eatable only by Megalodon Category:Eatable by Big Daddy Category:Dangerous Prey